Top 101 Ways to Kill Harry Potter
by maireadnesbitt
Summary: The title says it all. All the ways J.K. Rowling attempted to kill Harry. Written in dialogue form instead of a list. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HEY GUYS! THIS IS A TOTALLY RANDOM IDEA MY FRIEND AND I HAD. SOME MAY BE REPEATED, BUT SNAPE (FOR EXAMPLE) HAS TRIED TO KILL HARRY ALOT OF TIMES, SO THATS WHY SOME ARE REPEATED. I HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!**

**LOVE,**

**MAIREADNESBITT & PADFOOTxMOORE**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

1. When Voldemort almost killed Harry at age 1.

2. Fluffy

3.Norbert

4.Fordidden Forrest, year 1

5.Jinxed broom and keys

6.Devils snare

7.Giant wizards chess game

8.Troll

9.Pollyjuice potion

10.Quarill(Quarille?)

11.Falling out of flying car

12.Womping Willow

13.Bludger

14.Spiders(Aragog)

15.Cave in(COS)

16.Bassilisk

17.Tom Riddle

18.Dementors

19.Lupin(warewolf)

20.Falling off his broom(quidditch)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: HEY! ODD(AND SHORT) THERE WILL BE MORE! I ALREADY HAVE IT WRITTEN, I JUST WANT TO SEE HOW THIS DOES FIRST. PLEASE REVIEW! IT'S NOT THAT HARD TO CLICK A BUTTON IS IT? NO, GOOD. THAN CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON. THANKS!!!!**

**MAIREADNESBITT**

**!PADFOOTxMOORE!**


	2. Year 1

**A/N: HEY PEOPLES! MY REVIEWERS ASKED FOR MORE HUMOR AND HARRYISHNESS. SO, THIS CHAOTER WILL BE FROM HARRY'S POINT OF VIEW, TALKING TO RON. PLEASE EXCUSE MY SPELLING. SPELL CHECK IS BROKEN AND THE DICTONARY LONG GONE.**

**LOVE,**

**MAIREADNESBITT**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

22 years after the Deathly Hallows.

"Ring!Ring!' I scamperd around Grimwald Place to pick up the phone. After a few seconds of digging through a pile of old junk, I managed to yank the phone from the receiver.

"Hello?" my voice sounded rasp as my heart rate began to slow down to normal again.

"Hey,mate!"the jolly voice I had heard so many time before sprang into the phone.

'Hey,Ron! Whats new with you?"

"Nothing much, you know-kids at school, working on the house,Hermione yelling at me for now picking up my clothes-everything normal."

"Cool! How is Hermione, anyway?"

"She's great, never better as she use to always say,remember?"

'Of coarse! How could I freget? She told us that for the first time after I got out of the hospital wing."

"Oh, yeah!I remember! Bloody hell that was some chess game! We could have died from it! Then you on the broom with the evil keys comming after you!"

"Yeah, the devils snare is what schocked me."

"Thank goodness for Hermione mate! Without her we could be in big trouble."

"It's a good thing you have her then. She'll always help you get back on track."

"Yeah, I gu-"

"Hang on a minute, Ron. I see a spider crawling across the room."

"Did you say spider?" his tone was wimp, and his voice shaky and high pitched.

" That reminds me of the time we followed the spiders. You know- Aragog.We were almost killed then too!"

"Yes, I remember that too vividly." his voice was still high pitched.

'Oh! And that time in the Forbidden Forrest with Hagrid.'

"Mate, you were almost killed everywhere you went."

'Not everywhere.'

"Name one place that you didn't risk the fate of death."

"Alright, the bathroom.'

"You could have drowned in a toilet."

"Who drowns in a toilet?"

"I don't know, Moaning Mertial, but she doesn't count since shes already dead. I have an idea, since we're on the topic of death lets make a list. All the times we or you almost were killed.Just for the fun of it since we have a bunch of thime to spare."

"Ok, lets start out with first year."

"Remember when Querial let the troll out in the dungon?"

"Yeah, and I saved you from being killed!"

"Yeah, also that time we almost get eaten by Fluffy!"

" Mate, how 'Bout that time we got detention with Filtch for being out of be- the Forbidden Forrest at night, CREEPY!"

"Yeah, we were visiting Hagrid. Norbert(a) hatched that night! We could have died from that!"

"Mate, thats as much rubbish as drowning in a toilet!"

"Ok, but how about flying me broom for the first time?"

"I thought I had lost my best bud that day, Hermione on the other hand thought you were an idiot."

"Why am I not suprised?"

"Hey, mate. I gotta go or Hermione is going to kill me. I left the stove burning again. How do muggles survive without magic?"

"No idea. Hey! Why don't the two of you come over for supper Saturday?"

"Sounds great, we'll be there!"

I hung up the phone, and let myself get lost in thought.


	3. Year 2

**A/N: HELLO! I'M PADFOOTxMOORE, SO I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER (UNFORTUNATELY) , BUT I HOPE TO LATER! WELL, ENOUGH ABOUT ME, HERE IS CHAPTER THREE!**

**PADFOOTxMOORE**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I walked slowly to the living room, and sank down on the couch next to my wife, pondering my second year at Hogwarts.

"What's wrong?" Ginny whispered to me.

"I'm trying to remember all my near- death experiences in my second year." I responded, still trying to think.

"Well, you must remember Knockturn Alley." Ginny said, now pondering the question herself.

"The flying car Ron and I stole gets two points." I laughed.

"How?"

'Oh, I just almost fell out, and then we nearly got steam-rolled by the school train." I said, waving my hand to show it wasn't really important.

"Didn't you guys drive that into the Whomping Willow."

"Hey! It wasn't my fault, well not entirely. Ron drove it into the tree, and I hope that tree burns!" I said darkly through my gritted teeth.

"Don't forget the bludger Dobby set on you."

"Yeah, and when Ron and I followed those lovely spiders into the forrest." I broke out laughing.

"Bet Ron loved that!" She laughed in agreement.

" When we were in the Chamber of Secrets, Lockheart caved in the tunnel and tried to erase my memory."

"I'm just glad he _didn't _ erase your memory."

"Then fighting that bloody Basilisk."

" But, you fought Tom, and saved me." She smiled up at me. Then I bent down and kissed her on the nose.

"And then," I added," I can't seem to leave Hogwarts with out a near-death experience from the Malfoys."

"What did he do to you?"

"After I had set Dobby free, he tried to _Avada Kedavra_ me." ,I said in a matter-of-fact tone," But he didn't, because Dobby sent him flying down the stairs." I added quickly, seeing the worried look in Ginny's face.

The doorbell rang, and I hopped up to answer it.

"Dad!" Albus, Lily, and James all greeted me. (A/N: IF YOUR SO STUPID I MUST EXPLAIN, THEY ARE HARRY'S KIDS!)

"Hello, peanuts! Oh! Hello Teddy!" I said with a grin on my face. I had forgotten it was already Christmas Holiday.

" Are you sure you don't mind me staying?" Teddy asked.

"Teddy, your part of our family too. Come in! It's chilly out." I rounded them into the living room by the fire," Besides, I was just about to count all my near-death experiences in my third year. That was the year I met your dad."

" Really? What was he like?" his face lit up.

I laughed,"He was like nobody I had ever met."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: THIS IS WHERE I LEAVE YOU NOW, SO TTFN! IT'S TIME FOR ME TO GO BACK TO MY FLUFFY BEDROOM NOW, AND WORK ON CHAPTER 5! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**PADFOOTxMOORE**


	4. Year 3

**A/N: 'ELLO! SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE A MILLION YEARS, BUT I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOLWORK AND SUCH. SO, TO ALL MY LOYAL REVIEWERS, HERE IS YEAR 3.**

**MAIREADNESBITT**

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOo**

"Tell me about my dad." the eager voice of young Teddy Lupin bubbled back up at me.

"Well, to start with, he loved chocolate and tried to kill me."

"He did what?!", Teddy sounded alarmed," But, I thou-"

I quickly but in "But, he always saved me in the end." I heard a sigh of relief from my family.

"How did he try to kill you?" Albus asked me, his big hazel eyes beaming up at me.

"Well, he was a warewolf, and he tried to eat me one dark night,"

"Daddy! You almost got eaten by Mr. Lupin?" Lily questioned me.

"Yes, but I faced many other dangers that year as well."

"What kind of dangers?" James asked, repositioning himself closer to the fire.

"On my way to Hogwarts I was attacked by dementors, and Professor Lupin chased them off. Then, of coarse, after I had passed out and regained consciousness, he gave me chocolate."

"_Professor_ Lupin?"Teddy asked.

"Your dad," Ginny answered for me," Was defense against the dark arts teacher. He also taught Harry how to produce a patronus charm."

"With a lot of work I added."giving a soft chuckle.

"Anyways, he fought about a hundred dementors at once towards the end of his year, and then saved Sirius."

"Yeah." I gave a small nod of my, and then my eyes began to fill up with tears.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Ginny said, picking up my hand and kissing it with her soft, gentile lips.

"No, don't be. When I first heard of Sirius Black, I was on the Night Bus, which I almost got ran over by as well. Anyways, at that point in time I wanted to kill him, he was said to have been a mass murderer. But, when I met him, I found out he was my godfather, and his loss in my fifth year was like ripping out a part of my soul." I felt Ginny put her arms around my shoulder. My eyes were transfixed on the flamed that danced in the fire.

"Alright, kids, up to bed." Ginny hopped up off the couch, as she rounded the troop up the stairs.

I spent the next hour looking at the fire thinking about Sirius. He may be gone from this Earth, but he would always live in my memory.

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOo**

**A/N: HEY! I HOPE THIS WAS SOME-WHAT GOOD! PLEASE REVIEW, AND SEE YOU IN YEAR 5!**

**M.N.**


	5. Year 4

**A/N: **

**MAIREAD: HEY PADFOOTxMOORE!**

**PAFOOTxMOORE: HEY MAIREAD! WHAT'S UP?**

**MAIREAD: THE CEILING. JK, NOTHING MUCH, YOU?**

**PADFOOTxMOORE: WELL, I'M HAPPY TO HAVE FINISHED CHAPTER 5, YEAR 4!**

**MAIREAD: COOL. I'M STARTING ON YEAR 5.**

**PADFOOTxMOORE: AWESOME, BUT UNTIL THEN, LET'S LET ARE LOYAL REVIEWERS FEAST THEIR EYES ON THIS CHAPTER. SO, REVIEWERS, HERE IS YEAR 4.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I revisited a place I hadn't visited in a long time. The horrible visions of Cedrics death, his piercing screams of pain and agony. I rose from my slumber, and walked into my kitchen.

"Can Kreacher get master anything?" Kreatcher asked in his rusty as a can voice.

"A cup of cocoa would be nice." My voice shook a little, my mind still on the dream.

"We'll take some too!" a voice I recognized from around the corner said. My wife and kids slowly gathered around the table.

"What's wrong, dad?" Lily asked, her voice sounding concerned.

"I had a nightmare about Cedric." I answered more to Ginny than to Lily.

"Cedric?" Albus questioned.

I slowly nodded my head, "In my fourth year there was a tournament called the Tri- Wizard Tournament. Cedric and I competed as the ' champions from Hogwarts.' It was not the first time I had done something deadly that year." I said.

"What was the first deadly thing?" James asked, his eyes glowing bright hazel.

"Well, we went to the Quidditch World Cup, and after the game was over, our camp was attacked by death-eaters. So, Ron, Hermione, and I got separated from Fred, George, and Ginny in the woods. We were sitting in the woods when a voice cast the Dark Mark into the sky with my wand. The Ministry nearly had a fit." I said, my voice stronger with the hot liquid in my stomach.

"What else happened?" Lily asked, a faint note of terror in her voice.

"Well, the Tri-Wizard Tournament was for three champions from the competing schools. They were Krum, Fleur, and Cedric. However, my name also came out, so I was forced to compete as well."

"Oh, well what could be so bad?" James asked.

"The tasks were made for wizards of the age of 17, Harry being only 14, had a great disadvantage." answered Ginny.

"The first task was to test our nerve and daring, we had to face an unknown danger. All the champions figured out that we were going to face dragons."

"Dragons!!" came the cry of four terrified children.

"Yes, I got the most dangerous one, the Hungarian Horntail. I managed to not die because I had the knowledge of 'accio', and my broom." I said.

"The all- mighty Potter quidditch gene." Ginny muttered.

"Combine with the Wesley's is any quidditch captains dream." I added, whispering in her ear.

"Anyways," Lily said rolling her eyes, "What happened next?"

"Well, the second task, I had to find the merpeople, and recover something I would dearly miss."

"What did they take?" Albus asked.

"They took Ron." I answered simply.

"Uncle Ron!" All the kids asked.

"He was my best friend, so anyways I was swimming, and found them."

"Them?" Teddy asked, his mouth full of marshmallows.

"Yes, Ron, Cho, Hermione, and some other girl. I was the first one, but I waited for everyone else to come. When I got to the surface I was pulled back down by the graidyloves. But, Dumbledore gave me second place for moral fiber." Cheers of Lily, Albus, and James filled the room.

"The final task was the maze. Nothing in the maze was deadly, that is until Cedric and I grabbed the cup."

"What happened? "Lily asked, sipping a steaming hot cup a cocoa.

" The cup was a portkey, and Cedric and I were transported to Voldemort, where Cedric was murdered. I was bound to the tombstone of Voldermort's father. Peter put Voldemort in a cauldron with Tom's father's bones, Peter's flesh, and my blood, Voldemort had come back. We dueled until our wands connected and echoes of my parents, Cedric, and Amelia Bones came out of Voldemort's wand. My parents told me to break the connection, and take the body of Cedric back to Hogwarts." I said, my voice weak again. After a few more sips of cocoa I continued.

"After I got back I told Dumbledore Voldemort was back, and Mad-Eye took my to his office. He started ranting on of how the Dark Lord would repay him for killing me."

"But.. he was an auror." stammered James.

"He was a death-eater in disguise. I was lucky to have Dumbledore stop him. We found out he was actually Barty Crouch Jr. Well, come on, back to bed. We'll talk more in the morning."

With a collective yawn, the kids marched wearily up the stairs to bed, their heads buzzing with questions. I laid down next to Ginny and prayed that no nightmares would come my way. For now all was well, but what would tomorrow bring?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: ALL WAS WELL?! DOES ANYONE FEEL J.K.R. COULDN'T HAVE THOUGHT OF A WORSE ENDING? O.K. NOW REVIEW, PLEASE. ALL YOU DO IS CLICK THAT FUNNY LITTLE BUTTON DOWN BELOW. COME ON, YOU CANE DO IT. BE A GOOD BOY (GIRL), BE A VERY GOOD BOY (GIRL)!**

**TRUELY YOURS,**

**PADFOOTxMOORE**

**PADFOOT IS MINE! WITH THE EXCEPTION OF J.K.R.**

**PADFOOT- HELP ME, PLEASE!!**

**PAFOOTxMOOE- MY PADFOOT! ( GIVES PADFOOT TIGHT HUG)**

**REVIEWERS- AWWW!!**

**PADFOOTxMOORE- TEEE, HEEEE!**

**MAIREADNESBITT- (WALKS IN) DID I MISS SOMETHING? WHY IS EVERYBODY LAUGHING?**


	6. Year 5

**A/N: HEY PEOPLES! PADFOOTxMOORE HOPES YOU LIKED YEAR 4, AND I HOPE YOU LIKE YEAR FIVE! SO, REVIEWERS, HERE IS YEAR 5.**

**M.N.**

**OoOoOoOoOooOOoOoOoOoOooOOoOoOoOoOooOOoOoOoOoOooOOoOoOoOo**

"Harry?" a familiar voice came past me,"Harry Potter?" I turned around. There sanding behind me was the long, dirty-blonde haired girl I had known for so many years.

"Luna? Oh my goodness! Luna, what are you doing here?" I motioned to where we were standing. We we're in line at Gringotts.

"I just wanted to check my vault. Not that anybody would steal from me, but it's still nice to know everything is still where I left it. What about you?"

"I was in town with the family, and I decided that it was best to have some money on hand."

"Oh! How are your kids? I mean it being Roses first year at Hogwarts and all."

"Great, she ab-" I was cut off by the goblin at the desk in front of me. "Hang on." I turned my attention to the creature in front of me. " I would like to make a trip to my vault."

"Do you have your key?"

I dug through my pocket and drew out a small, golden key. I handed him the small object, and he hopped down from his stool.

"Is there anything I can do for you miss?" He asked Luna.

"Oh! I would like to make a trip o my vault as well." She said, handing him her key as well.

"Follow me." He walked us down a long hallway to the cars that took us inside the various parts of the bank.

"Aren't goblins lovely?" Luna asked me once we we're seated inside the small, moving platform.

"I never had a good relationship with them. Anyways, what have you been up to?"

"Oh, nothing much. We got a bunch of baby blast ended skrewts Wednesday.I know our dear Aeimqux was due any day. What about you?"

"Well, I have my Christmas Holiday time off right now, but recently I've been reviewing my years at Hogwarts."

"Reviewing your years?" Luna looked confused.

"Well, more of all my near-death experiences. I was thinking of year five only earlier today."

"Oh! Can I help? That was the year I met you!"

"Of coarse. The first one I thought of was the death eaters before school."\

"I bet your uncle nearly ripped your head off because of Dudley."

"To tell you the truth, I wish he had. After all I had to suffer through that year it was almost worse."

"Well, we all know that foul Umbridge nearly killed the entire school population."

"Yeah, but Grwap took care of her. But he almost took me in the process."

"That was the day we went to the hall of prophecies. We got attacked by death eaters, and they almost killed us."

"Yeah," I was trying to keep my worst memory out of my mind,"Sirius was killed that day." I mumbled under my breath.

"I'm sorry about your godfather, Harry." Luna held my had for a moment, and then let it drop. She always had a way of making somebody feel better.

"Then," I continued on, my voice a little bit louder," Voldemort tried to kill me, but Dumbledore fought him off. He then began to control my thoughts."

"You were brave, Harry. Doing what you did that day. Thanks." She smiled at me.

"Vault 628." the goblin shouted back at us.

"Oh! Thats me."Luna jumped up out of her seat, and walked onto the col, damp, dark floor.

"One more thing," I said calling after her," I'm having a get together Sunday at four-thirty. Would you like to come?"

"I'd love to, go to your house, I mean."

"Great! I'll see you then, bye!"

I turned back to face the cart. I smiled. Through all the darkness, Luna had been an ever-lit candle in my heart. Shedding light in the darkest of times.

**OoOoOoOoOooOOoOoOoOoOooOOoOoOoOoOooOOoOoOoOoOooOOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: HEY GUYS! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! I WANTED HARRY TO TALK TO LUNA, BUT I DIDN'T KNOW HOW. IT WAS A BIT MORE TO THE POINT, AND I SKIPPED SOME, BUT HEY! THATS WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOUR TRYING TO MAKE A DEADLINE OF FRIDAY. WELL, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**WITH ALL DUE RESPECT,**

**MAIREAD NESBITT**


	7. Year 6

**A/N: HELLO! IT'S THE LOVELY PADFOOTxMOORE! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS. JUST SO YOU KNOW, I WROTE IT DURING THE MIDDLE OF A PEP RALLY.**

**PXM**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

I walked down the hall with Ron on my left and Hermione on my right., It had been a long time since the "Golden Trio" had walked the halls at Hogwarts. Today was not a social visit. We we're visiting the grave of a great headmaster.

After visiting the grave we went to the Tree Broom Sticks for a drink. That was when the day turned bad.

"Hello Harry. Can I have an interview?" the sneering voice of Rita Skeeter asked.

"About..." Hermione asked.

"What happened the night Dumbledore died." her face now in a forced smile at the sight of Hermione.

"Ok, what about it?" I asked in return, finally deciding to tell the public.

"Where were you before he died?"

"We, Dumbledore and I, went to a cave to get a horecrux Voldemort made so I could kill him." I said, starting my story as Hermione and Ron read what Rita was writing so she couldn't twist my story.

"I promised him before we left that I would do as he said, and he told me to make him drink this poison that made him relive his worst memory."

"Only Snakeface would use a punishment that acted like a blood dementor." Ron mumbled, earning a light slap from Hermione.

"What was Dumbledore's worst memory?" asked Rita, ignoring Ron and Hermione.

"Grindewald, hurting his brother and sister. Anyways, I apperated us back to Hogwarts after Dumbledore got the locket and used fire to get rid of the Infure. We saw the dark mark over the tower so we flew up there, and a Death Eater cornered and disarmed Dumbledore. After, he, Dumbledore, froze me. Then Snape came, and Dumbledore begged for his to kill him. Then, he just died."

"What?!," screeched Rita," He begged for death?!"

"No, not really, but he did ask Snape to kill him, because he was going to die anyways." Rita's quill was flying across the page as she wrote.

"Hey!," Hermione yelled all of a sudden," Harry is not wiping his emerald eyes filled and brimming with tears."

"Fine!," she said scratching it out," Is that all?"

"Yes!" we all answered, running out the door.

"Well," said Ron as we walked back to the apperation point," At least we know she can't write anything we don't like without us turning her in for being an illegal animagus."

"Yes, we don't have to worry about that b " yelled Hermione. Ron and I couldn't believe our ears. Suddenly we we're all laughing.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: YES, MY REVIEWERS, IT IS DONE. AND I STILL HAVE PADFOOT!**

**PADFOOT PUT DOWN THE HELP ME SIGN! NOW!!**

**SMACK DOWN PADFOOT! GOOD DOG! PADFOOT! WHERE ARE YOU RUNNING OFF TO NOW? PADFOOT! PADFOOT...!**


	8. It's in your hands, reviewers

**MN: HEY PADFOOTXMOORE!**

_PXM: HEY! WAZ UP?_

**MN: THE CEILING! JUST KIDDING. WELL, I WAS THINKING ABOUT HOW WE GOT THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY.**

_PXM: YES, THE LOVELY RANDOMNESS OF MATH CLASS._

**MN: OOH! I LOVE MATH, BUT WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH THE STORY?**

_PXM: WELL IF YOU DON'T HAVE SHORT TERM MEMORY LOSS, YOU WOULD REMEMBER WE WERE IN MATH CLASS WHEN I SAID J.K. ROWLING MUST HAVE HATED HARRY._

**MN: OH! I REMEMBER NOW! YEAH, J.K.R. MUST HAVE HATED. HEY! IS THAT WHEN I LET OUT THAT BIG GASP AND EVERYBODY GAVE ME A FUNNY LOOK?**

_PXM: YES, I WAS FUNNY TO SEE, BUT EVERYONE LOOKS AT US WEIRD, WHY WOULD THAT BE DIFFERENT? OK, THEY LOOK AT ME WEIRD._

**MN: NO, LAST NIGHT AT A BAND CONCERT I DISCOVERED I WAS INSANE AND MAD! SO, I'M REALLY WEIRD! THATS AN ODD WORD, DON'T YOU THINK? OK, BACK TO OUR STORY. WHY DID WE WRITE IT?**

_PXM:BECAUSE WE TRIED TO COUNT ON OUT FINGERS HOW MANY WAYS J.K.R. TRIED, (BUT WE THOUGHT BETTER OF IT) TO KILL HARRY._

**MN: OK, GOTCHA! SO WHY DID WE DO THE DIALOG THING AGAIN?**

_PXM: OUT REVIEWERS HATED OUT RANDOM STORY, AND YOU SAID LISTS WERN'T ALLOWED. _

**MN: RIGHT, UM I THINK WE HAVE ONE MORE PROBLEM.**

_PXM: WHAT?_

**MN: SUMMER VACATION**

_PXM: DARN._

**MN: WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? I MEAN YEAR 7 IS ALMOST IMPOSSIBE TO DO BY OUR SELFS.**

_PXM: MAYBE WE COULD JUST HIT THE HIGHLIGHTS_**.**

**MN: THAT'S 101 WAYS RIGHT THERE, TOO MANY FOR ME.**

_PXM: ME TOO._

**MN: WHAT SHOULD WE DO THEN?**

_PXM: UM..._

**MN: WAIT I FEEL AN IDEA COMING ON! LET'S ASK OUR REVIEWERS! WHAT SHOULD WE DO? DO YOU WANT US TO CONTINUE, OR SHOULD WE JUST TELL YOU TO READ THE DEATHLY HALLOWS. THE MORE OF YOU THAT REVIEW, THE MORE ENCOURAGED WE'LL BE TO WRITE. SO, SUBMIT THOSE REVIEWS WITH YOUR ANSWER TO THE QUESTION!**

_PXM: MAIREAD, I MUST HAND IT TO YOU. YOUR A GENUIS! _

**MN: I KNOW! NOW I THINK WE GOTTA GO. MR. JONES WISHES US OUT OF HIS CLASSROOM.**

_PXM: RIGHT_**.**

**MN: SEE YOU NEXT YEAR! TTFN! HAGS!**

_PXM: HEY! I STILL HAVE PADFOOT! YEA!_

**MN: YOU ARE SO WEIRD...**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**HEY ! THIS WAS TOTALLY RANDOM, I KNOW. BUT WE REALLY NEED YOUR HELP! PLEASE SUBMIT A REVIEW TELLING US WEATHER TO CONTINUE OR NOT. REMEMBER: THE MORE REVIEWS WE GET, THE MORE LIKELY IT IS WE WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY! THANKS!**

**MAIREADNESBITT**

**PADFOOTxMOORE**


	9. Sigh

**Hey guys! I have a few things to tell you in this authors note, so don't give up on me yet.**

**First, I 'm so sorry I didn't update over the Summer at all (You can kill me later, just let me live long enough to finish this!) I totally ran our of time, and I spent most of the Summer far away from a keyboard, or anywhere within a fifty mile radius of one. However, I DID write, i just need to type it all up and post it. **

**Second, as you may have guessed, PadfootXMoore and I are discontinuing this story. We decided that the idea burned out too quickly, and since we are only able to write/talk between music measures at football games, it's not working. We all know how Harry's epic ends, and It's pointless to try and rewrite the Deathly Hallows. So, thanks to all who supported us.**

**With all due respect,**

**Mairead Nesbitt**

**Hey! PadfootXMoore here! Ya, so we sadly must stop are story!( Pause for tears of fans... No sound...) Anyways, I'm sure you are all disappointed in our story, we were too, but O well. I must sadly take my leave (Thousands of fans scream NOOOOOOO!!) So, I...PADFOOT GET BACK HERE! (Hugs Padfoot:) )Well, goodbye must teach Voldy Wobbles (Got that from Molly Wobbles) now to be Evil! I still feel Dumbly is to manipulitave and Harry is the most powerful wizard ever!!**

**PadfootXMoore...**


End file.
